Tu n'y arriveras pas
by Sappiest
Summary: [Aventures] Rien ne va plus entre Balthazar et Théo ; ils se disputent sans cesse, ils s'ignorent... Mais quelle est donc la raison de tout cela? Ils s'aimaient pourtant tellement... (Thélthazar)


**Hellooooow!**

 **Hé oui! Je reposte un autre OS sur le Thélthazar! Mais le Thélthazar, c'est bon, mangez-en!**

 **Bref, je suis plutôt fière de mon texte, qui est d'ailleurs plutôt long je trouve. Il est librement inspiré d'un fanart d'Ael qu'on m'a montré sur Twitter (Merci Lorinea:D) (Sa page twitter si vous voulez aller voir le fanart en question: /AelDragon?lang=fr)**

 **Bon, bref de blabla et place à la fiction!**

 **Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient! Tout est à Mahyar, Bob, Seb, Fred et Krayn**.

* * *

Ca faisait déjà quelques temps que Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, plus communément appelé B.O.B. et son amant, Théo de Silverberg, ne se parlaient plus guère et s'évitaient le plus possible. Ce dernier, un paladin-inquisiteur de la Lumière allait à l'encontre de tous les principes que lui avait insruit l'Eglise en éprouvant des sentiments pour le demi-démon pyromage qu'était B.O.B., qui était considéré comme un hérétique par la Lumière. Heureusement, Théo n'était pas comme tous les autres inquisiteurs. Il savait que derrière la nature de quelqu'un se cachait une conscience, des pensées, des réfléxions, des sentiments. Il faisait donc fi de la nature des gens que le dieu Euthanasie lui faisait rencontrer. C'est ainsi que Théo avait accueilli successivement Grunlek Von Krayn, un nain au bras métallique, Shinddha Kory, un demi-élémentaire d'eau adorateur de pommes, et enfin celui qui deviendrait l'homme de sa vie, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, le mage hérétique à la barbiche fièrement portée. Tous les quatre, ils avaient vécu d'innombrables aventures qui avaient su tisser des liens entre eux, même si ceux entre B.O.B. et Théo avaient fini par être d'une nature différente.

Un matin d'automne, Shinddha et Grunlek avaient eu la surprise de découvrir en se réveillant les couchettes des deux autres vides mais encore chaudes, ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'était pas bien loin. Ils avaient fini par les retrouver un peu plus loin, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Le mage venait d'avouer au paladin qu'il avait fini par ressentir des sentiments pour lui, mais qu'il comprendrait très bien que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Heureusement, c'était le cas. Et la soirée s'était terminée dans les effusions de joie entre les quatres compagnons qui fêtaient la naissance du couple avec bonheur. Ce même bonheur était resté des mois durant. L'amour libéré des deux hommes faisait planer dans le camp une ambiance légère.

Mais aujourd'hui, rien n'allait plus. Vous souvenez-vous qu'au début du texte j'ai mentionné le fait que B.O.B. était à moitié humain et à moitié démon? Et bien, ce démon prenait de plus en plus possession du corps de Balthazar, qui en pâtissait royalement. Je peux vous dire qu'il a maudit des dizaines, non, des centaines de fois son démon de père de l'avoir procréé.

Pour bien comprendre ce que je vais vous raconter, je dois vous expliquer la d'un demi-diable. Pour commencer, des démons à forme humaine séduisent des femmes humaines puis les mettent enceinte pour avoir une descendance qui les servira plus tard. Pendant la grossesse, certaines femmes meurent à cause du trop plein de puissance du si fragile foetus dans leur ventre, mais beaucoup survivent car les pouvoirs de leur enfant ne sont pas encore activés. Une fois les enfants nés, ils grandissent normalement jusqu'à l'apparition de leurs pouvoirs, qui se traduit généralement par l'arrivée de fortes fièvres et par l'arrivée des démons procéateurs qui sentent la souffrance de leurs progéniture. A ce moment là, beaucoup de petits demi-démons meurent car leurs pouvoirs sont si grands dans des enveloppes si petites et faibles. Ils se font littéralement consumer. Seuls quelques rares y survivent ; surtout les plus puissants, comme notre Balthazar. Après avoir survécu, les enfants redeviennent comme les autres humains, sans signe apparent d'une quelconque origine démoniaque. C'est à partir de l'adolescence que tout se complique, car c'est à ce moment là que les démons qui se cachent dans les corps des jeunes demi-diables commencent à s'immiscer dans leur esprit. Il leur parle de leurs pouvoirs, de leur puissance, de leurs devoirs envers leur paternel démoniaque, de la place qu'est la leur en Enfer. La plupart des adolescents survivants décident de laisser leur moitié démoniaque les submerger, mais pas Balthazar. Lui s'était toujours battu contre son démon intérieur, contre son père nommé Enoch, contre les pensées malsaines lui intimant de tuer, contre ses pouvoirs qui menaçaient de le tuer, mais aussi contre les préjugés. Ainsi, quand à l'Académie des Mages on a voulu l'obliger à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour provoquer mort et destruction sur son passage, il s'est rebellé et s'est enfuit. Pour lui, le feu n'était pas uniquement destructeur; on pouvait aussi l'utiliser pour faire le bien et protéger les humains.

Mais aujourd'hui ses pensées étaient toutes autres. Le demi-démon pensait aux cris de _douleur_ des humains qui _périssaient_ dans les _flammes_ , au son de leur peau se _craquelant_ lentement sous l'effet de la _chaleur_ , à l'odeur de chair _brûlée_ si _délicieuse_ , à la vision de membres humains _calcinés_ , au goût de leur sang si _chaud_ et _agréable_ quand il les _mordait_ pour se soigner, à leurs os _calcinés_ qui _s'effritaient_ sous ses...

"- **B.O.B! Hé, B.O.B, fais attention à tes cornes! Si Théo te vois, tu sais très bien qu'il... Qu'il voudra remplir sa mission. Et nous savons tous que ça te tuera autant toi que ça le tuera lui. Alors, calme-toi. S'il-te-plaît.** "

C'était Shin. Shin qui faisait tout pour cacher à Théo que B.O.B. était réellement sur le point de craquer. Shin qui le comprenait plus que quiconque, avec sa moitié élémentaire qui menaçait parfois de prendre le dessus. Shin, le plus jeune de leur groupe, presque encore adolescent, qui devait supporter tant de choses lui aussi.

Alors, Balthazar fit un faible sourire au demi-élémentaire avant de souffler pour évacuer tout l'air qu'il avait retenu pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées morbides. Pendant que Théo et Grunlek étaient partis inspecter les environs en quête de nourriture, Shin et lui étaient restés pour installer le camp et allumer le feu. C'est ainsi que le mage s'était perdu dans la contemplation des flammes. Si _belles_ , si _rayonnantes_ , si _chaudes_ , si _brûlantes_ , si _dévastatrices_ , si- NON!Il ne devait pas penser à ça! Ce n'était pas bien. C'était exactement ce que son père et son démon voudraient. D'ailleurs ce dernier lui murmurait à l'oreille des paroles, tentantes, presques envoûtantes. Il lui disait _qu'il n'avait qu'à se laisser aller_ , _que ses compagnons ne seraient pas blessés_ , _qu'il pourrait même emmener le paladin en Enfer s'il le souhaitait vraiment, pour jouer avec lui_ , _pour s'amuser, pour l'aimer avec encore plus de vigueur, que le fait qu'il était un serviteur de la Lumière n'était pas un problème_... Mais le demi-démon savait très bien que tout n'était que mensonges. Une fois qu'il aurait laissé la place à son démon, celui-ci tuerait tous ses amis et brûlerait moult villes et villages avant de rejoindre Enoch.

Ca y est. B.O.B. pouvait sentir que ses cornes avaient disparu. Cependant il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de ses iris rouges et reptiliennes, ou encore de ses canines beaucoup plus prononcées que la normale.

Dans leur groupe, aucun ne se ressemblait. Théo était grand, musclé, les yeux verts,avec les cheveux noirs corbeau coupés courts ébouriffés et il portait une lourde armure dorée qui avait sans doute beaucoup contribué à son importante force physique. Grunlek était très petit à cause de sa condition de nain, il était plutôt épais et musclé, avec les yeux marrons et les cheveux naturellement blancs taillés en crête; il était le plus vieux, ce qui expliquait ses quelques rides qui lui donnaient un air paternel. Shin était plus petit de Théo de quelques centimètres; tout son corps finement musclé était caché dans une ample tunique bleue qui dissimulait également ses cheveux et le bas de son visage; seuls ses yeux étaient visibles: en amande, ils hypnotisaient quiconque le fixait de leur bleu profond qui venait de sa nature de demi-élémentaire d'eau. Sinon, ses cheveux dévoilés uniquement en présence de ses amis étaient très longs et aussi noirs que ceux du paladin. Balthazar quant à lui, était légèrement plus grand que Théo. Son corps était d'une teinte blanchâtre maladive et ne bronzait jamais. Ses membres étaient très fin et donnaient une silhouette presque féminine qui ne le dérangeait pas réellement. Ses cheveux châtains bouclés lui arrivaient aux épaules. De plus, B.O.B. arborait fièrement une petite barbe qui lui donnait un peu plus de virilité. Il portait tout le temps une robe de mage ignifugée qui lui permettait de ne pas brûler s'il utilisait ses pouvoirs. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun envoûtant, et c'était eux qui avaient séduit Théo au départ. Mais plus maintenant.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au camp avec Grunlek, B.O.B. se tourna instinctivement vers Théo pour lui lancer un sourire. Mais le paladin tourna derechef la tête dans une autre direction et il se mit clairement à l'ignorer.

Ca faisait mal. _Si mal_. Pourquoi Théo l'évitait-il autant?

Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec son démon parce qu'il était toujours retenu, mais maintenant qu'il se manifestait clairement, le paladin ne pouvait plus regarder Balthazar en face. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés au camp, l'inquisiteur avait eu comme intention d'aller l'embrasser pour lui signifier son amour. Mais il avait aperçu les yeux de son bien-aimé. Rouges. Il étaient rouges et fendus comme ceux d'un reptile. Théo avait alors compris que leur aventure à quatre n'était pas loin de prendre fin, que B.O.B. était près de basculer.

Qu'il allait devoir _le tuer_.

Plus tard dans la journée, une dispute éclata entre eux deux. Une dispute violente qui fit apparaître les cornes et les griffes de Balthazar, et qui fit mettre l'épée à la main de Théo. Shinddha et Grunlek essayaient de les séparer et de les calmer, mais sans succès.

"- **Tu m'évites de plus en plus! Je sais que mon démon te dégoûte! Mais il n'est pas moi! Je ne suis pas lui! Ce que tu me fais subir est inhumain!**

- **Mais tu n'es pas humain, B.O.B.! Tu ne l'es presque plus maintenant! Tu m'avais fait promettre de te tuer si un jour ce cas là arrivait! Et il est là! Maintenant et tout de suite! Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu plus que je t'achève pendant qu'il en est encore temps!? Pendant que tu as encore conscience que nous existons, que Grun et Shin sont nos amis, et que... Et que je t'aime!? Pourquoi!? Dis-le moi!** "

Théo venait d'empoigner la robe du mage pour que leurs visages soient aussi proches que possible et pour qu'il puisse exhulter sa colère sur le demi-démon. Ce dernier venait subitement de perdre toute expression de son visage. Il se contentait d'observer le visage de son amant ; ses yeux rouges semblaient graver chaque détail du visage du paladin dans sa mémoire.

Soudain, alors que l'inquisiteur semblait sur le point d'embrocher son amant parce qu'il n'avait aucune réaction, celui-ci posa les mains sur le plastron de Théo pour s'en éloigner et faire quelques pas en arrière, lentement. Il finit enfin par répondre à la question que le paladin lui avait posé quelques minutes auparavant et à laquelle il n'avait pas encore donné de réponse, d'une voix posée et sûre.

"- **Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas que tu me tues, c'est que je sais que tu n'y arriveras pas Théo. Mon corps est devenu trop résistant. Mon démon est devenu trop fort. Si réellement je meure sous ma forme humaine, ma forme démoniaque survivra et ira droit en Enfer. Je suis devenu presque invincible malgré-moi!** "

Comme pour fournir une preuve, Balthazar prit un des ses couteaux attachés à sa ceinture pour s'entailler la main. Ou du moins, essayer de s'entailler la main. Car aucune goutte de sang ne coula de sa paume. Aucune blessure n'était apparente. _Rien_.

"- **Ca fait quelques jours déjà que ma peau ne se blesse plus. D'habitude, je m'écorche avec tout ce que je trouve. Mais aujourd'hui, plus rien ne se passe. Alors je pense que tu n'arriveras pas à me tuer. Tu ne peux pas tenir ta promesse. Mais c'est ma faute! Pas la tienne. Alors tu n'as pas le droit de culpabiliser pour ce qui m'arrive, mon amour! Tout est de ma faute. Seulement de la mienne..."**

Son discours se finit par une voix brisée et un sanglot. B.O.B. ferma ses paupières et des larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Soudainement, il entendit un bruit de métal tombant sur l'herbe, puis il sentit des bras chauds l'entourer et le bercer doucement. Théo venait de l'enlacer pour le consoler. Il venait de le toucher après des semaines d'évitement.

Le pyromage laissa échapper un autre sanglot tandis que des larmes s'échappaient de plus belle de ses yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, le paladin dessera ses bras pour poser ses mains sur les joues baignées de larme de son amant. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux pour observer le seul homme qui l'ait jamais vraiment aimé.

"- **Je ne veux pas que tu dises ça, B.O.B.** , dit l'inquisiteur d'une voix douce, **ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est ni de la mienne, ni de la tienne. Comment peux-tu t'accuser d'être né à moitié démon? Si même-moi un serviteur de la Lumière, a compris que la naissance de quelqu'un n'est pas de sa faute, toi, une personne dans ce cas-là, doit forcément avoir capté ça. Donc je t'interdis de dire ça, mon amour. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu n'es pas qu'un démon. Tu n'es pas qu'un hérétique. Tu es un homme incroyablement beau et intelligent, doté de pouvoirs fantastiques. Tu es un homme doté de réfléxions que personne n'irait imaginer! Tu- Je ne sais même pas comment te communiquer tout ce que tu me fait ressentir! Je ne sais pas comment t'exprimer comment je t'aime. Oh... B.O.B... Mon amour..."**

Alors, après s'être tu, Théo posa ses lèvres sur celles de Balthazar qui ferma à nouveau ses yeux, le serrant à nouveau de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de longues minutes plus tard, le pyromage ouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Théo poussa un cri de joie avant de se mettre à rire et de faire tournoyer B.O.B. autour de lui, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait alors que Shin et Grnulek regardaient la scène sans vraiment comprendre non plus ce qui se passait.

 _Il avait gagné la bataille._

 _Il avait su repousser les assauts répétés de son démon._

 _Des yeux chocolats s'étaient posés sur le visage de l'homme le plus heureux du monde._

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, mais c'est déjà pas mal, non? :3**

 **J'espère que mon OS vous aura plu et que vous aurez bullé sur la fin! On est sur du Thélthazar ou pas, hein?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir. :D**

 **Que la Sainte Pelle vous garde,**

 **Et plein de poutous poutous,**

 **Sappiest, alias Marie.**

 **(Au cas où vous me chercheriez sur Twitter: /Kiwicorp?lang=fr)**


End file.
